As Tribute
by PrancerDancer
Summary: Rapunzel Gothel, Hiccup Haddock III, Merida Dunbroch, and Jackson Overland are selected as tributes to the 1st annual hunger games. Fighting for their lives, the 4 find themselves an unlikely team against the other tributes and eventually the Capitol.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to either Dreamworks, Disney, or Suzane Collins. I OWN NOTHING!**

Rapunzel Gothel was in the crowds with the rest of District 3. She was surrounded by strangers, the girls in town she never got to know. The young blonde wrapped the coat around herself a little tighter. The ground was just starting to freeze. It would be winter soon enough. She hoped her mother had made good enough preparations for it.

Their district thrived on agriculture. It was the only soil that yielded well enough crop after the war. They did fairly well in the summer, but winters were hard. Their little tower could only store so much food. The two women had to rely on the firewood that her mother collected to stay warm and alive.

This was Rapunzel's 17th birthday. It also was her first time out of the tower in years. Everyone was looking at her weird. The whispers of her freakish long hair echoed in her mind. It went down to her feet only because mother refused to let her cut it.

A sea of heads looked up when a woman from the Capitol stepped onto the stage set up for such an occasion. She was short. Rapunzel was sure the women didn't even come up to her waist. Her hair was short and black. Round glasses were perched on her nose. She looked disappointed, staring into the crowd with a scowl on her face. A footstool was set out so she could speak into the microphone.

"I'm sure you're all wondering what big news the capitol has," Rapunzel cringed at the woman's voice. It was nasally and loud.

"Our young people will be participating in a tournament. A male and female between the ages of 12 and 18 will be randomly selected from each of the 13 districts To compete for the prize of resources for their district, courtesy of the Capitol."

Murmurs spread throughout the crowd. Rapunzel looked around at the other girls faces. Some were full of dread, fearing whatever competition they might have to face. Others had the look of joy. They were searching for a way to get free and this competition is their ticket out.

"This tournament will be a fight to the death."

Everyone erupted in protest. A number of kids broke down in tears. The crowd behind them was screaming. Parents were shouting at the insane idea. The thought of teenagers, fighting to the death in an arena made made Rapunzel feel sick. Whoever thought that this would be a good thing?

Gunshots from the guards surrounding the stage quieted the crowd down. The woman at the microphone spoke, "Winning this tournament would bring great honor and prosperity to your district. Winning would be coming home a hero."

The crowd was silent. Everyone was in shock or anger. The woman on the stage looked out with a seemingly blank face. Rapunzel, however, saw the look of sorrow covered by her Capitol shine. She didn't like this anymore that the rest of them did.

"Now, to select the tributes to the games."

Everything was still. You could drop a pin and it would be heard miles away. All of the teenagers were on edge, praying that their names wouldn't be called.

"I think we'll do the gentlemen first, hm?" She gave a smile. On stage, a ball full of every name of every boy between the ages of 12 and 18 in district 3 was brought forward. Carefully, the woman stuck a manicured hand into the ball. She pulled out a folded slip of paper. Leaning to one side, she unfolded it and read the name, "Eugene Fitzherbert."

A cry of agony was heard behind the crowd. Rapunzel recognized the sound. It was Eugene's mother. She had brought bread from her mother every year. Once a few times, she would send him to pick it up. The teenagers barely knew each other. Whenever Eugene came, he would wink at her. Rapunzel would just smiled and continue on with her chores. She always thought of how easy his life must've been.

Now he was going to fight for it in an arena full of people trying to kill him.

Rapunzel looked up at the stage. Eugene was standing there, next to the Capitol woman. She looked 3 feet tall compared to him. She was careful to take in the look on his face. His cheeks had gone considerably pale, but he remained collectively calm.

The Capitol woman looked up at him and smiled. She turned back to the mic, "Next, the ladies."

Another ball, the exact same as the boys, was brought forward. It contained every girls name, instead. Just like she had done before, the woman stuck a hand in the ball and fished for a name. She took longer this time. There must be more girls in district 3 than boys.

Carefully, she pulled out a folded slip. Opening it, the woman leaned into the microphone, "Rapunzel Gothel."

Rapunzel felt her body go numb. That was her name. She had been chosen. Rapunzel was going to the Capitol to fight for her life. Rapunzel was going to the Capitol to die.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Hiccup Haddock III was watching from the crowds of district 5. His Dad was somewhere behind him. The crowd was going mad. People everywhere were screaming, crying, cursing, and yelling at the Capitol stage set up in the square of their city. The tournament held in the Capitol was about to take two of them away. He looked around in the crowd of teenagers. These people were his friends.

Two of them were about to go and get killed. Hiccup swallowed hard. The stout women from the Capitol had her hand in a glass ball. It was full of small slips of paper. Each piece had the names of every boy in their district.

"The District 5 tribute is," Her nasally voice pierced the silence that had settled over the district, "Hiccup Haddock the 3rd!"

Hiccup went pale. His name was selected. He was a tribute. Everyone around him turned, their faces a mix of pity and relief. A shouting could be heard behind him. He turned still numb. The round face of his dad stuck out in the crowd. He was screaming, but Hiccup couldn't hear anything.

Two Capitol guards came and escorted him to the stage. Mindlessly, he stumbled on stage. The lights were bright. Hiccup held his hand up to block the blinding waves. Next to him as the short lady. She gave him a fake smile. He just turned and looked back out to the crowd.

"Astrid Hofferson," He knew that name. Hiccup and Astrid were friends. They trained together. She was blonde and tough. She had a much better chane of winning than him. When she was up on stage, Hiccup looked over at her. Astrid just gave him a curt nod.

The short women grabbed both of their hands and lifted them up, "Your district 5 tributes."

**OoOoOoOoO**

All Merida wanted to do was run back to her mum. The rest of District 8 sat in silence. They looked up numbly at the oldest Macintosh boy. He was 18. They boy was constantly looking for a fight. It only felt right that he was selected. He would win and the district would be rewarded.

Next the ball for the girls was brought onto the stage. Every young woman between the ages of 12 and 18 were onlooking in fear. Merida felt dead already. Part of her wanted to go. She yearned for the thrill. The other half of her wanted to stay. She was 16. Going to fight to the death wasn't exactly an ideal thing th that moment.

It was as if the world was holding its breath. The Capitol woman unfolded the slip of paper in her hand, "The female tribute for district 8 is Merida Dunbroch."

All of the attention turned to her. Not waiting for the guards, Merida started to walk to the stage. Everyone either wore a look of shock or horror. She could hear the quiet sob s of her mother behind. She ignored them. Her chin held high, Merida stepped up next to the Capitol Women.

The two tributes were announced. No one said anything. The crowd was silent. Everyone watched as Merida and young Macintosh were led behind the backdrop of the stage. Both of them were put into rooms where there family would come and say their goodbyes.

It wasn't until the Capitol guards were gone that Merida broke down into tears.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jackson Overland was sat on a chair I. The small room that the Capitol guards had put them in. It was less than ideal, but he wouldn't be in there for long. In less than an hour, he would be off to the Capitol. Off to fight a bunch of kids his age to the death.

Jack thought of the other district 13 tribute that was picked. She was twelve. Her name was Sophie Bennett. Jack knew her older brother, Jamie. They were friends in school. He was only 15, 2 years younger than him.

He smiled at the memory of them, skating on the frozen pond by his house. Jack kicked te wall next to him. He couldn't do this. How in the world did they expect him to fight? These were people that had lives, friends, family. He couldn't kill them.

"Your uncle is here."

Jack stood up. His uncle Nicholas was standing in the doorway. They smiled and he walked up to the young tribute. He squeezed Jack in a bone crushing hug.

"Good luck, Jack."

jack looked up at the only man and nodded.

"May the odds be ever in your favor."

**A/N: Crossover-ception! A story about the Big Four, hunger games style. ease leave a review about what you think. I don't know whether this is going to Be an actual story or just a little idea. Please, tell me if you like it, love it, or hate it. All feedback is appreciated. My feelings wont be hurt, I promise.**

**Thank you! Stay tuned for chapter one, or not...depending...**

**-PrancerDancer**


	2. Chapter 1

Rapunzel watched the scenery pass by her. She was currently on a train to the Capitol. On one side of her was Eugene. He looked hollow, his face pale and brown eyes full of sorrow. He loved his mum, and was horrified to leave her by herself. To the right of her was a Capitol worker. She was talking very fast and very loud.

Her name was Camille. She had a bright green dress on. Her hair was multicolored. It hurt Rapunzel's eyes looking at it, all big and curly like it was. She had eyes that matched her dress and a smile that could blind anyone. With her heels on, she stood about 6"3. Overall, Camille seemed pretty nice, but very talkative. She was yammering, telling the district 3 tributes more about the tournament.

After all of the heartfelt goodbyes, her and Eugene were loaded onto a train to the Capitol. Rapunzel knowingly looked back towards district 3. She would never see it again. Camille continued on, talking more about what they would do when they reached the Capitol.

The district 3 female tribute didn't care. All she wanted to do was go home. she wanted to go back to her tower where it's warm and safe. Rapunzel hated that tower more than anything, but right now it was looking pretty appetizing. Anything was better than being loaded into an arena to slaughter other teens like her.

All she could think of was how horrible it was. Teens, just like her, thrown in an arena and forced to kill. How horrifying, and Rapunzel was going to take part in it. She felt sick to her stomach. The blonde was about to leave when Camille said something about her hair.

"Of course, we'll have to cut your horribly long hair," She took a strand of the blonde in her hand. It was soft to the touch. Much less rough than her rainbow of curls.

Rapunzel stared at the ground, trying to stop the sick feeling in her stomach, "No."

Camille looked at her, eyes full of worry, "We're going to have to, Rapunzel."

The girl stood up, enraged. The room surrounding her was too perfect. It had white, shiny carpet that felt like you were walking on a cloud. Rapunzel was used to hard, tile floors that hurt your feet when stepping barefoot. It had two small tables full of treats. The blonde walked over to the table. Beyond the tables were couches. This train was meant for the rich. Rapunzel didn't belong here.

She took the tray full of food on the table next to her and flipped it. All of the other workers on the train stared at her in. Camille gave an apologetic smile and grabbed Rapunzels wrist, "Behave, child," She said sternly and glared at the girl.

Rapunzel turned to the Capitol woman, horrified and astonished by her words, "That's just it! We're kids, and you're sending us into an arena to kill each other. Do any of you care about how wrong that is?"

She turned to all of the workers on the train. They all were paralyzed by her words. Rapunzel took a deep breath to calm herself. Eugene came up next to her. He held out his hand, which she gingerly took.

"If you will excuse us for a moment," Eugene nodded to the staff, then Camille. She just brushed it off. The two district 3 tributes walked into the car with their rooms. The dorms were small,only holding a bed, a chair, and a small bathroom. Eugene and her had rooms across from each other. He pulled Rapunzel into his. They both sat down on his bed.

Eugene held her at arms length. Up until then, Rapunzel had managed not to cry. She was too numb from shock to really do much. With him staring straight into her eyes, however, she just couldn't hold it in. The blonde girl broke down, sobbing into the arms of her fellow district member. He just hugged her tight, racking back and forth.

They stayed like that for a while. Both of them looked up when there was a knock on the door. A small servant walked in and gave them a meek smile, "You're dinner is ready."

Eugene stood up. He held a hand out to Rapunzel. She took it and stood next to him. They kept their hands entwined as they walked to the dinner car. It was bright, full of artificial light. It didn't have any windows. On the table was rather expensive dishes and a meal that looked like it could feed an entire army. Camille was sat in a chair opposite of where they were supposed to sit. The tributes sat down.

"No, I don't agree with what the Capitols doing," The Capitol women stared at her hands, not saying anything else. Rapunzel looked up at Camille, surprised. She was a Capitol worker and she didn't agree. This made the blonde girl give a small smile, which quickly went away.

"Then why are you going along with it?"

Camille took a deep breath. She looked at her lap, then back up to Rapunzel. Her green eyes piercing the young woman. It took a while for her to answer. The information seemed almost painful for her to say.

"I grew up in District 3 and I want to do everything I can to prepare you to for this," Her eyes flicked over from the blonde girl to Eugene. The two looked between them and then back at the Capitol worker.

Rapunzel let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding. Camille knew what district 3 was like. The blonde wanted to ask more, like how it was when she lived there. She thought better of it, figuring it was probably the same. Drumming her fingers on the wooden table they were sat at, Rapunzel finally spoke, "Ok, what do we need to know?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

The couch Hiccup was sat on was too cushy. He sank halfway into the cushion. Groaning, the teen swung his prosthetic up on to the other side of the seat. Sprawled out on the couch, he half listened to what the Capitol worker behind him was saying.

"The Capitol will be packed with people, important people. Be sure to wave and smile when ya get of this bloomin' thing," His accent was thick. Hiccup learned the workers name was Gobber. He was a gruff man, big and built. He was missing a leg and a hand. Charming. Then again, the district 5 tribute wasn't one to talk.

Astrid was watching Gobber intently. She was going to win, or come very close. Hiccup could feel it. She had that competitive mentality to her that he didn't. Unlike him, she actually wanted to win. Hiccup just wanted to be out of this.

He wasn't a strong guy. Nobody gave him a second glance walking through the streets. He worked in the metals shop with a friend of his dads only because everyone loved his father. He was the pride of the district. Hiccup could only imagine the disappointment his dad felt when the scrawny kid grew up the way he did.

Now he was off to get himself killed in a tournament.

"Hiccup," Gobber smacked him on the side of the head, "Pay attention! This stuff is important. Now I don't exactly agree with what the Capitols doin', but-"

The male tribute sat up, "Why are you going along with it if you don't agree with it?"

Astrid looked between Hiccup and Gobber. The young guy had a point. If she had a choice, she would most definitely go against the tournament. It was a horrible thing, no matter how much she wanted to win.

Gobber's stare didn't falter, "I'd rather not see ya' walk into the arena and get slaughtered. If I can't change the minds of the Capitol, the lease I can do is prepare ya' for what you're walkin' into," Hiccup was mildly surprised. He still didn't fully trust Gobber, but he didn't want to get stabbed 30 seconds into the 'Games,' as they were being called.

"Ok," Hiccup looked between Gobber, Astrid, and his prosthetic, "What do we need to do?"

A servant came in. He was young and scrawny, like Hiccup. He told the tributes and Gobber that dinner was ready. Not answering Hiccups question, the large man stood up and made his way into the dinner car.

The train they were on was amazing. On the table was fine china and a feast that looked fit for a king. The Capitol man sat down, immediately talking a big chunk of the meat in the center. Hiccup and Astrid sat next to each other, across from Gobber. Hesitantly, Astrid took some vegetables, a small piece of meat, and a slice of bread. Hiccup did the same, even though he wasn't really hungry.

"So," Gobber swallowed the delicious food and stared at the tributes across from him, "The thing that'll get ya' through the Games in the crowd."

Astrid looked at him like he was crazy. Hiccup scoffed and raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "The crowd is going to keep us from being slaughtered in an arena full of kids who want to kill us?"

Gobber nodded. Astrid let out a laugh of astonishment. The scrawny tribute stood up, jokingly, "Well, I'm screwed."

Astrid laughed out loud and the Capitol worker just smiled. Hiccup sat back down and stared at the man across the table. Astrid stopped laughing and looked over at Hiccup, the back to Gobber, "How exactly is the audience going to save us?"

"The people with the most money can choose to send little gifts to you when you're in the arena. If you win the crowd's favor, you win the most supplies from the outside world."

"So, we're trying to win the audience for help during the games?" Hiccup stuck his fork out towards the worker. Astrid was looking from one to another, trying to comprehend all of the information.

Gobber took amother bite of his food, "Yup."

Hiccup took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. Astrid was starting to realize what a big deal this really was. It was something that the people were meant to enjoy. The happier you made the crowd, the better you did. It was amazingly horrifying. Astrid wasn't exactly a crowd pleaser and neither was Hiccup.

"Of course, there's more than just that," Gobber set his utensils down on the empty plate in front of him. A servant immediately came out and took it from him. It was a girl with black shiny hair this time and she was staring at the tributes. Hiccup gave the worker a wave. She looked down and walked away with Gobbers plate, ignoring him.

Astrid put her elbows on the table and leaned forward, "What else?"

Gobber smiled a bit, "Training."

The tributes looked between eachother and then back at the Capitol man. He was changing his hand, it was going from a knife to a mug that he filled with beer. Hiccup gave a look of disgust, "What kind of training?"

"Ya' got to know how to defend and kill the others if you're gonna be in the games. Training lets you work on your skills of survival. You take separate lessons on what is important to stay alive," He paused. Astrid looked rather excited. She liked training. It was something she was good at. Hiccup looked horrified. Just what he needed, more ways to humiliate himself.

"At the end of training, you'll be put in front of a set of judges. You then present you're skills and they'll give ya a rating, 1-15. 1 saying you're trash, 15 saying that you're someone to be feared and respected in the arena."

Hiccup groaned and hit his head on the table, repeatedly. Astrid put a hand on his shoulder. Training was going to suck for him, she could see it. He wasn't exactly a guy with a lot of strength. The one thing he had going for him was intelligence.

"Hey, you're smart. You'll figure it out."

Hiccup looked up at Astrid, then at Gobber. He was nodding, knowingly. The tribute took a deep breath and gave a weak smile. He wasn't ready for any of this, but Hiccup knew he never really would be, "Alright, then! Let's do this."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Merida picked at her food half heartedly. The Macintosh boy was talking to the plum Capitol woman across the table from them. Her name was Maudie. She was short and had the most annoying accent she had ever heard. It was all prim and proper and boring. On her head was this bonnet thing that made her look utterly ridiculous.

Macintosh said something about her. Merida looked up expectantly at the two. They both were staring at her. Maudie reached over and patted the top of her head, "Oh, what are we going to do with you? You need to be presentable to the crowd. You need to win them over if you expect to get anything during the games."

Merida groaned and rested her head on the table. She felt her red mane of curls go everywhere. The 16 year old didn't want to 'win the crowed.' All she wanted to do was get away. Back in district 8, Merida wasn't expected to behave well. Her dad was respected and liked. Everyone loved the Dunbrouch family.

Now, she was expected to act like a lady. Merida had accepted the fact that she was in the games, more or less. She figured that there was a good chance she would get far. All of this lady-like business, however, was driving her nuts! She didn't want to impress anybody.

The tribute perked up when the topic of training appeared. Maudie was telling Macintosh of all of the training components in preparations for the games.

"You'll have to show your skills off to a set of judges and they will rate you 1-15," Maudie wiped her face with a napkin, showing that she was done. A blonde haired servant came to pick it up. He stared at Merida, who gave a slight wave in return. He then ran off, back into the kitchen car of the train.

Merida turned her attention back to the discussion, "Will there be archery?"

Maudie nodded, "Of course," The Capitol woman jumped when the tribute stood up. Merida did a little dance to herself. If the Capitol wanted her to prove herself, she would. She wasn't afraid to show how fierce she could be in the Games.

"Sit down, Merida!"

The girl obeyed, still smiling. Macintosh looked over at her and laughed. She was so chipper now. Everything was in a different light. The Capitol worker across from them looked towards the kitchen car and smiled, "Desert, please!"

Merida didn't even touch her dinner before. She didn't have any interest in desert, either. Snacks were available all the time on the train. If she got hungry, she could eat later. Now, she just wanted to get to the Capitol. They were gonna regret choosing Merida Dunbrouch for their district 8 tribute, she was going to make sure of it.

She stood up. Maudie gave her a glare that screamed at her. Merida ignored it. As politely as she could manage, she excused herself. It would kill her if she had to sit at a table with Maudie for any longer. Instead, Merida went to her sleeping quarters.

When she opened the door, the female tribute immediately threw herself onto her bed. She wanted to close her eyes and pretend this was all a dream. It wasnt, and Merida knew that. It was all to real. Whether she liked it or not, she was a part of it. She yawned. Merida felt tired and defeated. It had been quite the day. Her eyes shut, she finally stared to doze off. They were to arrive at the Capitol in the morning.

Merida jumped when there was a knock at the door. Sleepily, she walked over and pulled it open. Outside was a servant about her age. she rubbed her eyes and looked at the girl. She had short black hair and pale skin. In her hands was what looked like a pair of pajamas.

"Here, these are for you," Her voice was soft. The servant girl held out the clothes. Merida gave her a small smile. The girl was about to leave when she grabbed her wrist.

"What's your name?"

The servant looked at the ground and gave a small smile, "Mavis."

Her voice was like silk against Merida's thick Scottish accent. Smiling, the tribute held out her hand for Mavis to shake, "Merida Dunbrouch. Nice ta' meet ya' Mavis."

The servant smiled, "You too, Merida," Quickly, Mavis walked away. Merida smiled after her. When she was gone, the redhead retreated back into her room. She was about to slam the door when a foot wedged its way in.

Merida reopened the door to see Macintosh. He looked smug, like he thought he was some important guy, "Making friends with the peasants, eh Merida?"

"Mavis is not a peasant," Merida huffed a red curl out of her face and folded her arms.

Macintosh just laughed like she was an ignorant child. The guy was only 2 years older than her, not 20. He leaned his head back and looked at her, "Whatever you say, ginger," He then grabbed her and pulled her in for a hug. Merida struggled against him. She wanted nothing to do with the cocky guy.

"See you tomorrow, ginger!" With that, Macintosh left. Merida glared at the spot where he had just been.

"My name is not, 'ginger," Merida went back into her room. She felt heavy and tired. Not five minutes after falling onto her bed, she fell asleep.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aster, the Capitol worker that was in charge of preparing the district 13 tributes, was sitting across the table from them. Jackson was picking lazily at his food. Sophie looked paralyzed on the spot. She was twelve. The younge girl would be fighting for her life which had barely even begun.

"When you train, don't give it your all," They all had finished their dinner awhile ago. Now, the Capitol worker was briefing them on training, "Unless you're in front of the judges, you don't need to prove anything to the other tributes."

Jack stared at him blankly. The two guys jumped when Sophie burst into tears. The other tribute immediately wrapped consoling arms around the young girl. All this talk of fighting and training was going to traumatize her. Aster looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"Sophie, listen to me, ok?"

The girl sniffed. She looked up at the warm, consoling man and nodded.

"I'm gonna help you, ok? I'm gonna make sure you're ready for this, ok? We have a few weeks to get ready and by that time, you're gonna be amazing."

The blonde kid nodded. She clutched Jacks chest with all of her strength. It was starting to become hard for him to breathe, but he didn't care. Right now, Sophie needed someone and her brother wasn't here to protect her. Jack patted her head.

Aster scratched his chin. He had a little bit of scruff on his chin that was cut into the pattern of a snowflake. When Jack first saw it, he laughed out loud. He and the Capitol worker didn't get along too well.

"Aster, what exactly is going to happen when we get to the Capitol?" Jack looked in the mans warm brown eyes with his ice blue ones. He had a lot of questions. Most of them, he really didn't want Sophie to be around for. As if she heard his thoughts, the young girl piped up.

"I'm tired," She sounded like a little kid, about 5 or 6. Not a girl who was going to fight in an arena. A woman, about 23 stepped into the dining car. She wore a multicolored, long dress that flowed to the floor. Her hair was short and spunky. She had warm green eyes. Carefully, the woman took Sophie's hand and brought her to her room.

Jack turned back to Aster and raised an eyebrow expectantly, "Well?"

"You get off the train and get settled in. There's a dinner, tomorrow, that everyone attends. The next day, you'll get fixed up and presented to President Black. The day after, you start training. In a week, you all have live interviews. After that, its training and preparations for the games, which are 3 weeks away tomorrow."

"Wow," Jack took a deep breath. He felt like curling into a ball and screaming his head off. He didn't want to be a part of any of this. All of this was horrible, everything They were being put through.

His mind shifted to the other tributes. Were they going over these exact things? Jack couldn't help but wonder. If they were going through the same things as him, he pitied them. He wanted to meet them. Jack wanted to ask them what they thought of all of this. The tribute let out a sigh, "When do we meet the other tributes?"

Aster ran his hands over his face and his fingers through his hair, "Before dinner, tomorrow."

The district 13 tribute nodded. Excusing himself, Jack went to his room. He sat down in the chair and looked out the window. In his head, he was back home. Jack was back with his sister, Emma and his Uncle and Aunt, too. As much as he said he hated them, he didn't. All he wanted was to be in his aunts embrace. He could smell her now. The scent on spring and mint. Jack could hear his uncles laugh, the big, jolly sound echoing through too his head.

That night was cold. Outside, the trees whipped by so fast, it all was a green blur. Jack felt the tears threatening to pour out. Hastily, he wiped them away. He had to be strong. If not for himself, then for Sophie. She was just a kid. Then again, so was he.

All of this was so messed up. Everything the Capitol was doing made him so angry. He wanted the Capitol to leave them alone. The districts were giving everything they had to the place, and how does it thank repay them? By taking away it's children? Jack stood up and went to the window. He stared at the passing ground and tried to imagine how it would feel hitting it. To end it all.

Jack shook the thought out of his head. He wouldn't let that happen. There's no way he was going to let the Capitol force him to that point. Instead, he threw himself onto the small bed they were given. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

He hated the Capitol. The whole of district 13 did. Before all of this Games nonsense, they were plotting a rebellion. His Uncle had tried to keep him out of it, but Jack kept on perusing the cause. They weren't going to stand for all of the things the Capitol was putting on them.

Now, Jack decided he was going to win. He was going to take all of this Capitol crap and throw it back into their faces. When he gets out of the games, he's going back to district 13. When he gets back home, the champion is going to make sure he's at the front of that rebellion.


End file.
